The Road to Cancellation
The Road to Cancellation is a Song from My Little Hippogriff: The Road to Cancellation. It is sung by 6 out of 7 members of The Flock as they convince Sunny Shine to go to the studio with them to save their show. Lyrics Flock: Come along, we gotta flock together now! Sunny Shine: Go away! I’m staying at home! Flock: Come along, it’s going to be really awesome! Sunny Shine (Spoken): Go away! I already said no! Flock: Come along, we gotta flock together now! Sunny Shine: Don’t you ever listen in this land! Flock: Come along, you’ll be safe with us! Sunny Shine: Which part of no don’t you understand! Clarity: Oh, the time is now to take flight! Wether it’s dark or light! Adventure is a thing made for everyone! Firefly: You gotta stick to us like glue now! Be tough and Brave now! Butterscotch: Please help us, you’re our only hope! Flock: Listen up! You oughta gotta come along and fly beneath the big blue sky! We’ll be together on the road to cancellation! Listen up! You oughta gotta come along in order to survive the show! Oh, we’ll be together on the road to cancellation! (Instrumental) Apple Juice: Oh please! Though you cannot see! Your bravery can grow! Butterscotch: Don’t be scared when the flight is long! I feel like that too! Flashlight Glamour: With all the steps in your life, your lifelong journey’s begun! Cookie Crumbs: With all the flaps! All the flaps of wing! Clarity: Comes the journey with us! Sunny Shine: Oh please! There is nothing you can do, oh! I already said no! Adventure’s not a thing meant for everyone! Firefly: Sorry, time to let your thoughts go! Flock: The option isn’t no! The option is yes! It is! (3x) Sunny Shine (Spoken): OK! Let’s Go! All: Listen up! You oughta gotta come along and fly beneath the big blue sky! We’ll be together on the road to cancellation! Listen up! You oughta gotta come along in order to survive the show! Oh, we’ll be together on the road to cancellation Road to Cancellation! Hey! Road to Cancellation, come along! (5x) Reprise Queen Solara: Don’t be scared if the flight stays long! You’re never far away from home! Oh, as you move on, don’t forget to look back at every memory you have made! With all the steps and flaps you take, your journey has continued! Sunny Shine: Oh, I can totally see now! What’s been holding me back now! How Could I be afraid of my past! All: The past just makes you slow down! No time to make a frown! Now the cliff is on our feet! Our feet! (3x) Twinkle Sprinkle (Spoken): Here We Go! All: Listen up! You oughta gotta come along and fly beneath the big blue sky! We’ll be together on the road to cancellation! Listen up! You oughta gotta come along in order to The road of cancellation! Trivia *In the Finnish Dub, Solara’s Lines in the Reprise are cut, while in the Slovakian Dub, The Reprise is entirely removed. Category:My Little Hippogriff Songs Category:Group songs